Big Brother 15
| image = Big Brother 15.png | presenter = Emma Willis | channel = Channel 5 | run = June 5, 2014 – August 15, 2014 | days = 72 | housemates = 19 | winner = Helen Wood | runner up = Ashleigh Coyle | previous = Big Brother 14 | next = Big Brother 16 }} Big Brother 15, also known as Big Brother 2014 and Big Brother: Power Trip, is the current fifteenth series of the British reality television series Big Brother. It began on 5 June 2014 on Channel 5 and will end 15 August 2014, therefore the longest series so far on Channel 5. It is the fourth regular series and the tenth series of Big Brother overall to air on the channel. The series was officially confirmed on 3 April 2012 when Channel 5 renewed the show until 2014. It is, therefore, the final civilian series to be included under the current contract. The series was controversially won by Helen Wood, beating the bookies' favourite Ashleigh Coyle by 4,631 votes. Helen became the first female winner since the show's inception on Channel 5. It was revealed that 1.2% of the vote separated Helen and Ashleigh, making it one of the closest results in Big Brother history. It was also the first series where the runner-up and the winner were both women. Production Auditions Auditions for this series of Big Brother opened on 19 August 2013, the same day as the final of Big Brother 14. Like the previous series, there were no open auditions. Housemates were chosen from online applications. In order to become a housemate, applicants were required to record a ninety-second video and complete an online application form. Presenters Emma Willis will return as the main presenter of the show. Willis will also continue to present Big Brother's Bit on the Side, along with Rylan Clark and Iain Lee. Celebrity Big Brother 13 housemate Luisa Zissman will act as a regular panellist on the show. Matt Johnson will guest host an episode of Bit on the Psych in July. Format The fifteenth series of the show will introduce several changes to the format, with the theme of the series being "Power Trip" giving housemates who hold power influence over events in the House. - "This year Big Brother is offering housemates the ultimate prize… Power! Whoever has the power will be able to influence, twist and control events in the house like never before in Big Brother: Power Trip. Big Brother: Power Trip will initiate on launch night with Emma Willis and it will dominate the house for the summer. Housemates will have to be ruthless to seize power, keep it and impose their will on the rest of the house. The housemates aren’t the only ones – viewers will also be given the power to manipulate housemates throughout the series." Eye logo The official eye logo was unveiled by Channel 5 on 9 May 2014 and resembles a futuristic look, which will coincide with the futuristic-themed house. House On 16 May 2014, it was announced that the house would be given a futuristic makeover. "The house has been given a futuristic makeover - renovated and redesigned to feature stark open spaces, sleek, clean lines and technology instead of the sumptuous furnishings and ornate decorations from the last home." Official house pictures were released on 2 June 2014. The new house has a dark, futuristic design with each area featuring its own monitor. Similar to the previous series, the Diary Room is at the top of the stairs. However, the layout for the house remains almost identical to Big Brother 14 except for the bedroom which is now located where the Safe House was, and the bathroom which has replaced the bedroom. The bedroom includes eight narrowly shaped double beds as well a walk-in wardrobe for housemates to store their belongings. In the garden, the Tree House is replaced by a spiral staircase leading to a "gogglebox" pod where housemates can spy on each other. The garden also features a large circular pool and a smoking area. Geometric heads are a common theme within the house as they serve as ornaments, containers, and planters. Diary Room (BB15).jpg|Diary Room Stairs (BB15).jpg|Stairs Kitchen (BB15).jpg|Kitchen Dining Area.jpg|Dining Area Seating Area.jpg|Seating Area Bathroom (BB15).jpg|Bathroom Garden 2.jpg|Garden Pool Area.jpg|Pool Area Bedroom (BB15).jpg|Bedroom Teasers On 9 May 2014, Channel 5 released the first 10-second teaser for the new series hinting at the "Power" theme and also featured the new eye logo. On 16 May 2014, a second teaser was released confirming the new title for the series - Big Brother: Power Trip. The official countdown adverts began airing on 29 May 2014 with just 7 days to go before the launch. Sponsorship SuperCasino will remain the headline sponsor to the show after renewing their contract. The new contract will cover the fifteenth regular series as well as the fourteenth edition of Celebrity Big Brother which will air immediately afterwards. The deal marks the first time since 2011 that a summer sponsor of Big Brother has renewed their deal for a second term. Housemates Ten housemates entered the House on Day 1, with a further six entering the House on Day 2. A final three housemates entered the House on Day 40. Tasks Nominations table * This housemate was the current Power Housemate and could not be nominated for eviction through the standard nomination process that week. Despite not being able to be nominated, in some cases, Power Housemates could face the public vote and be evicted, see note 4, note 8 and note 11. * On Day 2, Power Housemate Pauline granted Helen a pass to the final, granting her immunity from every eviction of the series and therefore could not be nominated by her fellow housemates. On Day 4, as housemates nominated for the first time, Pauline was told she’d make one Killer Nomination and that whoever she chose would automatically face every eviction of the series until they were evicted. Pauline decided to give the Killer Nomination to Jale, meaning she also could not be nominated by her fellow housemates in following weeks. * On Day 9, Big Brother announced that this week's nominations were cancelled and only the secret Power Housemate, Chris, was eligible to nominate. Chris nominated Pauline and Christopher on Day 9, Steven on Day 10, Ash on Day 11, and Marlon on Day 12. On Day 15, Big Brother announced that Housemates would be choosing the next Power Housemate. All Housemates were eligible to receive the power except for those who were currently facing the public vote. * Toya was voted the Power Housemate by the group on Day 16, and she chose Matthew to join her in forming the Power Couple. Together they picked Christopher to automatically face the third eviction. All other housemates later nominated as normal, but before they did, Toya and Matthew had the chance to cancel three housemates’ nominations. They chose Ash, Marlon and Steven. Had this not happened Kimberly would have also faced the public vote. On Day 18, Toya and Matthew were able to save one of the nominees (excluding Christopher and Jale). They chose Steven, who in return had to put either Toya or Matthew up for eviction. He chose Toya. * After Toya's eviction, Big Brother announced Girl Power, with the female housemates getting control of the house and immunity for the week. As a result of this, Jale was given a one-week reprieve from her Killer Nomination and all male housemates were automatically put up for eviction. Before the lines opened, the girls were allowed to save three of the boys. They saved Chris, Marlon and Steven. * Marlon was originally nominated alongside Ashleigh, Chris, Christopher and Jale, however he won safety in the Battery Power shopping task meaning he no longer faced eviction. * On Day 39, housemates nominated as normal, unaware that as part of "Armageddon Week" the housemate who received the most nominations would be evicted immediately the next day. Marlon received the most nominations (7 out of a possible 10 nominations) and was therefore evicted. * : Unbeknownst to them, new housemates Biannca, Pav and Zoe all faced the public vote this week. Unlike previous weeks, this week was a vote to save. * On Day 46, Ashleigh was chosen by the public to become the next Power Housemate. On Day 47, she chose Chris to join her in forming a Power Alliance. Together they decided to nominate Steven and selected Mark to join the Alliance, which then nominated Ash. On Day 48, the Power Alliance nominated Pav and Zoe. In a further twist, the nominated housemates were told to decide between them which of them should be saved from eviction and which of the Power Alliance to replace themselves with. The nominated housemates decided to save Ash from eviction and replaced him with Ashleigh. * On Day 51, the power was given to the public. Via the Big Brother app, the public voted for Ashleigh to be immune from eviction this week and therefore, she could not be nominated. * On Day 61, housemates nominated face-to-face. On Day 62, as part of Big Brother's "Power of Money" scheme, the remaining housemates eligible to face the public vote (Ash, Ashleigh and Chris) each chose an envelope: one containing £1,000, another containing £5,000, and the final containing £10,000. The already nominated housemates had to choose one of the remaining housemates to join them in facing eviction, with the amount in their envelope supposedly added to the prize fund. They chose Chris, and £10,000 was added to the fund (though this was later revealed to be all false). * This week the public voted to win, rather than to evict. Whilst the public were voting to win, Helen and Chris were fake evicted on Day 68 and moved into the 'Spare Room', but they were still eligible to win. They returned to the house the following day. Nomination totals Category:Big Brother UK Category:Female winner